User blog:Crystal Shadows/Status Update
I thought I should at least speak about my absence from this wiki, as a way to satisfy questions and tell where this place is likely going. It goes without saying I'm not as active as I used be, but that fact is not unique to this place but rather all of Wikia (or Fandom) as a whole. One could say it all started with school, that as my education reached the higher level of University (with technicalities), that I had to leave some things behind. It shocks me that I really set my hopes on owning, shaping this place in late 2012 when I joined this wiki - six years ago. A lot's changed since then and while I enjoyed the break of writing about content that was more cohesive than simply components of online games, I'll admit my interest has always been rather superficial. Yet, Peep and the Big Wide World is deserving of a permanent, detailed place on the web (ha, ha, I guess that's a pretty dated expression) because it is timeless and it engages people of any age. In short, it's undeniably special. If one takes a gander at my userpage and reads the end of the "Why I'm here" section, they'll notice I predicted to be finished this wiki in 2018. Obviously my contributions tell a different story. And so does my notebook. And my to-do list. And I suppose so does this blog post which is giving heavy undertones of "so, she's saying she's going to pack up and leave?" Perhaps the rambling style is not the best for this but I know that if I don't write this down now I'm going to do so way, way, in the future - if not never. I've already said Peep and the Big Wide World is something special and since I went to so much effort with this place, I'm not going to just leave it to fall to ruin. As long as this wiki details The Peep and the Big Wide World episodes in their entirety with every obvious component - primarily characters, objects, and places - I will consider its purpose accomplished. And what do I have that you need to do that? All of the episodes, of course. And crazy little me downloaded all of the episodes that were believed to have existed. So my idea was that I would create a page linking to where each episode could be found for Peep and the Big Wide World. It would include links to the official website for individual episodes, then the official Youtube channels, and finally other sources for obscure episodes. Basically if the official sources had a specific episode, that will be the one linked over the same episode from a different source. If I cannot find an episode online, I will upload it to the wiki and put it into the list. With this in place - and advertised adequately - there will be all the information one needs to complete The Peep and the Big Wide World Wikia as I had wanted (along with the Manual of Style). I don't know how fast I'll implement this but I'll do it and after that I'll probably be active in spurts. To make things obvious, I've become interested in other things over Wikia but I'll be leaving behind all information necessary to document the episodes of Peep and the Big Wide World. This isn't a firm goodbye but rather my way of saying rather than being a foster parent to this wiki, I'm changing my role to benefactor by giving tools and overseeing at a distance. Category:Blog posts